Hidden
by Chlarkrocks
Summary: Clark must figure out how Chloe was killed or is she really alive? Clark must figure out how he feels for Chloe! R&R!


Hidden

Spoilers: Everything below the second episode of fourth of Smallville!

Summary: Clark thinks he has lost Chloe and must figure out if she is alive or truely dead. If she's alive will she believe Clark when he says he's in love with her.

Author's Note: This truely id the first fiction I had ever written so go easy on me!

He had hidden too long. The memories ran through Clark's head, as he knelt beside the grave of Chloe Sullivan. One stuck memory stuck out the most. It was when he had a crush on Lana. Chloe had said to him "Once you cross that line you can't hide behind the cloak of friendship." She had done just that after he had run out on her at Spring Formal to save Lana. He hadn't wanted to be, just Chloe's best friend, but it was what Chloe had wanted so he put his own feelings aside.

She was now dead and he never got the chance to tell her that he loved her. "It's all my fault I never should have pushed her away. She would never been in Lionel's grasp. She would never of had to try to escape it. She would be with me right now,thought Clark. Silent tears fell from his face.

Not noticing the person behind him he said, "I shouldn't have hidden from you."

"Hidden what?" asked a voice behind him.

"Lana?" asked Clark.

"Yes" said Lana.

He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood up and turned around to find his ex-girlfriend and Chloe's other best friend standing there.

"Hi Lana" said Clark.

"Hi Clark" said Lana.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Paris?" asked Clark.

"I found what I was looking for so I came back" said Lana not much over a whisper.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Clark, I'd rather not say," she said.

"You never answer my question. What did you hide from Chloe?" asked Lana.

"Lana, I'd rather not say either" said Clark. Lana gave him a suspicious look.

Clark turned around before leaving and x-rayed Chloe's grave and found that it was empty. "Bye Lana" said Clark before turning around and walked off.

Clark checked to see if anyone was looking then, he super sped to Smallville High where he entered the Smallville Torch, the school newspaper normal ran by Chloe. A lot of memories were made in this room. Clark looked through the filling cabinets for clues to why Chloe's corpse wasn't there; he found nothing. Then it hit him, the computer. Clark tried around fifty times to log onto Chloe's desktop, but couldn't get the right password. Clark then decided to call the person who knows Chloe best. Clark decided to call Pete.

"Hello" said Pete.

"Hi, Pete it's Clark" said Clark.

"Hi, Clark what's up?" asked Pete

"Pete. I know this is a weird question, but do you know the password to Chloe's desktop?" asked Clark.

"Clark I've known that password since 9th grade. This might shock you a bit, but it's 'cslovesck'" said Pete.

"Pete did you just say the password is 'cslovesck'?" asked Clark.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Pete.

"Pete was Chloe in love with me?" asked Clark.

"Yes she was, but you were to busy trying to get perfect Miss Lana Lang back to notice" said Pete angrily.

"Pete I know, but I'm in love with Chloe" said Clark.

"You what?" shouted Pete.

"I repeat I'm in love with Chloe," said Clark near a whisper.

"Pete were you in love with Chloe?" asked Clark after a minute.

"No, I don't know why I said it that day in the elevator" confessed Pete.

"Thanks for telling me Pete. I have to go now bye," said Clark before hanging up the phone.

Clark walked out of the building looked around and sped off to see ex-general doctor Doyll.

Clark walked into Dr.Doyll's living space slash car garage.

"Hello" said Clark.

"You, You've been here before," said Dr. Doyll.

"Yes, I've come back to talk about Levitas," said Clark.

"Is your friend, okay?" asked Dr.Doyll wondering if his antidote had worked.

"She's… died, but not because of the Levitas" stuttered Clark. Dr.Doyll saw the look of guilty and sadness in Clark's eyes.

"Has the Levitas ever had someone tell someone else's truth?" asked Clark.

"Yes I believe it's the stage right before the person starts to get head aches," said Dr.Doyll trying to remember what happened during his project at Luthor Corp.

"Does that mean when my friend Pete told Chloe that he was in love with her it wasn't the truth" asked Clark.

"Yes, but who was there to witness it?" questioned Dr.Doyll.

"Well me" said Clark.

"He told your truth not his" stated Dr.Doyll.

"Yah, but it doesn't explain the end of it were he said ' I never saw the point because of the way you feel about Clark?" asked Clark.

"Well when someone is forced to tell someone else's truth they say it like it's there own," said Dr.Doyll.

"Thank you for the information" said Clark before he walked out. Clark sped off to Smallville High.

He arrived to find the Torch just as he had left it. Clark quickly logged onto Chloe's desktop and looked through her e-mail. The only one that caught his eye was from Lex; it didn't give him anything except when the trial date was.

Using the hacking skill's Chloe had taught him he hacked into the Morgue's files and found that the cased was closed fast and the funeral was paid my Luthor Corp. He also found some high profile file's that said Chloe was going to pretend to die and take a new Identity. He hacked into the F.B.I's files and found her new name was Lois Lane, L.L the initials of Lex and Lana. Chloe had told him once that she thought Lex and Lana had become the two most important people in Clark's. Clark searched for the name in Smallville nothing. Metropolis none. Edge City one. Clark wrote down the address down on note pad and ripped off the address the piece of paper.

Why not look through the computer while I still can? Thought Clark. He found old edited copies of the Torch and a few that hadn't been edited. He accidentally pressed the recycling bin and found two items in it. The first called C.K. and the second called To Clark. He thought Since these are addressed to me I should open them. In the first he found pictures of Chloe and him at the Spring Formal. He sent an e-mail to his computer containing his favorite picture. He opened the second and found a letter to himself.

_Clark,_

_I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at Spring Formal. But I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings. My dad says there are two types of girls- the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait._

Tears fell from Clark's eyes. Tears of sadness, guilt, and love for Chloe. Silent tears flowed down his face.

That's when Lana walked in and saw that Clark was crying. It was disturbing site to see your 6 foot 3 ex-boyfriend crying.

"Clark what's wrong?" asked Lana concerned.

"I'm just really sad about Chloe dying" lied Clark.

"Clark, I've known you for years I know your lying to me" said Lana.

"It's just I never got to tell her something" said Clark with a sob.

"What is it, Clark?" asked Lana curiously and concerned.

"Have you ever had a moment in your life were you realize something and it changes your whole perspective on life?" asked Clark.

"Yah" said Lana.

"I had that moment along time ago and I'll never get the chance to tell her what I thought in that moment." said Clark.

"Okay, I lied I know she's alive, but she might not believe" said Clark.

Lana tried to hide the surprised look on her face, but she couldn't.

"How do you know that, Clark?" asked Lana with a questionably look.

"Chloe taught me how to hack into high security data bases and I found that there never was a investigation on the fire. Then I hacked into the F.B.I's data base and found they made a new Identity for Chloe" said Clark.

"Wow! Chloe must have been a good hacker for you to be able to hack into the F.B.I's data base," said Lana still trying to get over the shock of finding out Chloe's alive.

"I have to go now," said Clark standing up and whipping the tears from his face.

"Bye, Lana" said Clark before walking out. Lana walked out of the Torch office.

Clark sped to Edge City and found the address and knocked on the door. Clark knocked on the door five times. Before deciding to open the door himself.

"Chloe" said Clark. Clark walked around the house and found it like it was if someone was just here. Clark opened a closed door and found two knocked out guards.

"Apparently my father has figured it out that Chloe's not died" said voice behind him.

"Lex?" said Clark.

"Yes, Clark it's me" said Lex.

"What are you doing here?" said Clark angrily.

"I came as soon as one of my guards protecting Chloe pressed the panic button," said Lex.

"That didn't take long for you to find her," said Lex.

"Well I have motivation to try to get her back" said Clark.

"Why?" asked Lex.

"Because I'm in love with Chloe," said Clark. It was the first time Clark had ever seen Lex's mouth hang open.

"Lex's is it really that hard to believe?" asked Clark.

"Well Yah. What happened to Lana your dream girl?" asked Lex.

"She's a dream. A Challenge. She will always be one step out of reach. Chloe's my reality," said Clark.

"Well I guess I can understand that," said Lex.

"Bye Lex" said Clark before walking out the door.

What Clark loved about running is it always gave him time to think. A few minutes later the Kent Farm came into view.

"Mom, I'm home," said Clark walking in the back door of the farmhouse.

"Clark, honey were have you been?" asked Martha concerned.

"I've been at the Torch doing research," said Clark.

"What kind of research?" asked Martha.

"I'm trying to figure out what happened during the explosion," said Clark.

"Clark, it's not your fault" said Martha sympathetically.

"Yes, it is and don't tell me it wasn't mom" said Clark angrily.

"Mom, she's not dead and I know that" said Clark before running up the stairs to his room. Martha ran after him.

"Clark, what's wrong honey?" asked Martha.

"Mom, Chloe's alive and I found her. But Lionel Luthor found her first and probably is going to kill her" said Clark with angry in his voice.

"I'm going to confront him," said Clark.

"Go. You need to find her," said Martha ushering him down the stairs.

Clark sped off to Metropolis Jail.

"Mr. Luthor you have a visitor" said the security guard.

"Who is it?" asked Lionel looking up from his book.

"A Mr. Clark Kent" said the security guard.

"Oh. Very good, send him in," said Lionel with an intriguing smile.

Clark entered the small room outside Lionel's metal cell.

"Hello, Clark how may I help you" said Lionel looking up at Clark.

"Where is she?" yelled Clark.

"Where is who?" said Lionel with a smile.

"We both know who I'm talking about so tell me where she is." said Clark.

"Clark, you're going to have to tell me who it is so I can maybe help you," said Lionel even though he knew exactly whom Clark was talking about.

"Fine don't tell me I will find her before you do anything," yelled Clark.

Clark walked out of the jail angry as hell.

Clark sped off to the Kent Farm. He was afraid for Chloe's live. He didn't want her die he had already had go through that three times. In a few minutes, the Kent Farm came into view. He slowed to a walk and walked in the back door of the farmhouse.

"Mom, I'm home," said Clark.

"Clark how did it go with Lionel?" questioned Martha worried about Chloe.

"He wouldn't say a word Mom. I have to go and find her," said Clark letting out a sob.

"Clark, I know Chloe's your best friend, but honey I've only seen you cry twice since ten what's up?" asked Martha sincerely.

"Mom I… I'm in love with Chloe not Lana. Lana was a dream made up by my mind to block out my feelings for Chloe because I thought she would never feel that way about me" said Clark.

Even though it was a stressful time for Clark, Martha couldn't help but smile, she had waited patiently to hear that for the past five years. Chloe had always come to her for motherly advice about everything, but mainly about Clark. Even if she had never told Martha that it was Clark, Martha always knew. Just by the looks that Chloe gave Clark every time she saw them together.

"Clark I hope you find her so you can tell her that. Clark you've hurt her more times then you know." said Martha.

"I know mom. I feel very guilty," said Clark.

"Mom, I'm going to the Torch so I can figure this out," said Clark.

"Go Clark. I'm going to go see your father," said Martha ushering him out the door.

Clark sped off to Smallville high. He arrived and used his key to open the back doors of Smallville High. He walked the halls of Smallville high and in a few seconds he arrived at the Torch office. He sat down at Chloe chair and pulled out the keyboard and got rid of the letter that had brought tears to his eyes earlier that day. Clark started by looking up the day's news he found that some mental case escaped from Belle Reeve. He started there. He found that the last person to visit was one of Lionel Luthor's assistants. Meaning he was behind Chloe's kidnapping. Clark thought Well where better place to hide some one then an abandon warehouse? Clark looked up the warehouses owned by Lionel Luthor. He found three warehouses owned by Luthor Corp. Two up and running and one in the process of being turned into a fertilizer plant.

Perfect a stinky dirty dark place, just the place to hide someone. Clark thought standing up and turning off the computer. He sped off to the warehouse just outside of Edge City. The back doors were locked with a lock. Clark snapped the lock in half and opened the door quietly and quickly sneaked in. He saw a man starting to make a coffin. Clark got flash backs to when Chloe had been kidnapped and buried alive in Chandler's field. He used his X-ray vision to see what was behind some boxes. Chloe was tied up and strung on a pole. Clark super sped to Chloe and quickly untied her and freed her of the gag.

"Clark" whispered Chloe.

"Chloe, are you all right?" asked Clark scooping her up into a big embrace.

"I fine" said Chloe as Clark set her down.

Then Clark was hit from behind. Clark fell over and quickly got up. The guy came at him with a pipe in hand. Clark punched him and the guy went flying and hit the boxes thirty feet away. The guy slowly got up and ran at Clark. Clark was ready and took a pipe and hit the guy. He went flying and hit his head on a crane and fell and hit the ground with a sickening thud!

"Chloe are you all right?" asked Clark helping her up.

"I fine Clark" said Chloe.

Chloe was expecting to get another hug, she wasn't expecting to be kissed full on the lips. Chloe rapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. Chloe moaned. Chloe knew she had to pull away because this didn't seem right.

"Clark what the heck was that?" asked Chloe angrily.

"Chloe I don't want to be just your friend anymore," said Clark and then he leaned down and kissed her again. She knew that Clark was still in love Lana so she had to figure out why Clark was kissing her?

"Clark what about Lana?" asked Chloe.

" Chloe when I told Lana I loved her I realized, I had said it to the wrong person. She was a challenge no matter what she will all was be a step out of reach." confessed Clark.

"I love you," said Clark with a look of love.

"Clark, you're not capable of loving me," said Chloe in a huff.

"Chloe, I am, I love you with all my heart" said Clark looking deep in her eyes.

Chloe looked right back and saw love, guilt, and sadness in Clark's eyes, but she thought it was because they were best friends.

"Clark, you love Lana not me" said Chloe.

Clark was about to say something when Chloe cut him off my saying "Clark I don't want to talk about this right now can you please take me home?" questioned a frustrated Chloe.

"Well let me call my mom to come pick us up I took the bus and I have no money" lied Clark.

"Clark, I know you you're lying to me, if you want to be to believe that you love me then tell me what is it that Lionel wants to know so badly" Chloe said.

"Chloe, I can't tell you here so let me get us to Smallville a faster way" said Clark picking Chloe up and sped off to the Kent Farm.

When they arrived at the Kent Farm Clark set down Chloe

"Wow. How did you do that? Asked Chloe in oh.

"You know how you told me when we were looking for Cyrus that you thought aliens were a step up from humans," said Clark.

"You're an alien aren't you. Oh my God" said Chloe.

"Yes Chloe" said Clark.

"You look so human! Do you have a?" asked Chloe pointing at his private parts.

"Chloe I'm the same species as you, but I come from Krypton" said Clark.

"Why did you come here?" questioned Chloe.

"Well Krypton blew up and I was sent here with the meteor shower," said Clark.

"That's why you said the first time I showed you the wall of weird its all my fault," said Chloe.

"Yeah I thought it was my fault then, but now I know it's not," said Clark.

"There's more," said Clark.

"There's more?" questioned Chloe.

"Yah I have special abilities. As you just witnessed I have super speed. I have super strength, invincibility, x-ray vision, super hearing, and heat vision," said Clark.

"That explains a lot," said Chloe.

"Do you have a weakness?" asked Chloe.

"Just one, the meteor rocks" said Clark.

"That explains why you were always clumsy around Lana," said Chloe.

"Well the green ones make me sick and the red one's make me act like I'm on Nicodemus flower for a day or two then I just became a totally different person." said Clark.

"That explains the school ring and Metropolis," said Chloe.

"Will you show me some of your powers?" asked Chloe.

"Sure" said Clark with a smile.

Clark picked his father's truck up with one hand.

"Cool" said Chloe.

"What's in my hand" asked Chloe. Clark used his x-ray vision and saw Chloe was holding a paper clip, her keys, and a pencil.

"A paper clip, your keys, and a pencil" said Clark.

"Can you show me your heat vision?" asked Chloe.

"Sure" said Clark. Clark stared at Chloe, hungry in his eyes. Then he turned and lit a stump on fire.

"Cool. Clark why did you have to look at me before you lit the stump on fire" asked Chloe asked as Clark stomped the fire out.

"Well let's just say that my heat vision is activated my hormones" said Clark with a blush.

"Well can you show me some super hearing?" asked Chloe.

"Well let's just say my mom is defiantly in love with my dad" said Clark with a smile.

"What did she say?" asked Chloe.

"She said 'I love you Jonathan Kent" said Clark with a small smile.

"Thank you for telling me, I have to go talk to Lex about trying to put more time on his father for kidnapping me," said Chloe beginning to walk away secretly she hoped Clark would suggest that he run her because she loved being held in his arms.

"Chloe I can run you" said Clark. Clark was trying gentlemen and get to hold her in his arms again.

"Okay" said Chloe pretending to have it be awkward, but in her head she was shouting Yes!

Clark scoped her up in his arms and sped of to Lex's mansion. When they neared the gates he slowed down to run then to a walk. He rang the bell with Chloe in his arms.

"Clark put me down," said Chloe.

"Oh sorry" said Clark setting her down lightly on the ground. He blushed furiously.

The gate opened and she walked through. Chloe turned around when Clark didn't follow her.

"Clark aren't you coming?" asked Chloe.

"I didn't the chance to tell you that Lex betrayed me because he was investigating me," said Clark.

"He did that," said Chloe owed.

"Yah" said Clark.

"Bye Chloe" said Clark.

"Bye Clark" said Chloe.

Chloe talked to Lex for a few minutes until he offered to let her stay at the mansion until they could find her dad and get them a house. Lex also offered a Porsche to drive. Chloe took the keys from Lex and walked down the many hallways to the garage. She got into the silver Porsche and started the car. The garage door opened automatically. She drove the Porsche out the front gate of Lex's mansion and turned right heading west toward Smallville High. She was going to the Torch her one sanctum.

Meanwhile

Clark sat his family's computer typing e-mail to Chloe. He finished and walked outside he walked into his mom's flower garden and picked the best looking rose. He sped off to Smallville High. He knew exactly where she was. He had beaten her there. He took a piece of paper and wrote: this rose symbolizes my love for you.

P.S. Lana got a white rose instead of a red rose

He found some ribbon and cut some. Then he took a whole puncher and made a hole at the top left. He then tied the note to the rose. He sped off and stopped when he was just in the next hallway.

Chloe walked into the school and into the torch office to find that her computer was still on. She checked her e-mail account and found one new e-mail from Clark.

_Chloe,_

_I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the guy of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at spring formal. But I can't because you get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with a lie then expose my true feelings. Lana was also a façade to see how you really felt about me. I hope one day you can let me love you. Because I think you're worth the wait._

_Clark_

_P.s. Turn around_

Chloe turned her head around to face the door for a second she saw Clark then he was gone. A red rose sat on the ground with a note attached. Chloe picked up the rose and read the attachment. Silent tears fell from Chloe's eyes. Why is he doing this he doesn't love me? Thought Chloe.

A week later

Chloe had successively avoided Clark for the past week. Chloe had heard from Lana that Mr.Kent had been released from the hospital and was now at home. Tonight Lana was taking her to the harvest fair.

Clark walked into the fair and looked around. Chloe had been avoiding him since he had sent that e-mail.

He walked up to his parent's booth and asked his mom "Have you seen Chloe tonight?"

"Yes Clark I have, she came over here to ask how your father is feeling" stated Martha. Clark got a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

"Clark, you know that she's has some scars that need time to heal. You've hurt her more times then you know" said Martha.

"I know Mom, I have to prove to her that I love her" said Clark with feeling.

"Clark give her time," said Martha.

"Thanks Mom. Bye Mom" said Clark and then he kissed her on the head.

Clark saw Chloe a few times, but she and Lana magical disappeared.

When Chloe was standing in line to get onto the Ferris wheel Lana disappeared. Chloe was getting on when a voice behind her asked, "May I join you?" Chloe didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Chloe debated with herself for moment before turning around.

"Sure" said Chloe; she smiled shyly at Clark as they got on the Ferris wheel. Clark returned her smile with the infamous Kent smile.

They sat down and the ride started again. When they were both comfortable seated Clark scooted closer to Chloe. Chloe smiled nervously. Clark couldn't help himself; she looked so beautiful with the fireworks flashing behind her. He bent down and kissed her. Chloe tried to pull away, but Clark wouldn't let her. Chloe couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips. Chloe started to kiss him back. Clark bit on Chloe bottom lip. Chloe gave him permission by opening her mouth under his. Clark slipped his tongue in her mouth and wondered to himself how he could have lived a week with out kissing her or two years for that matter.

Martha started to people watch. Martha looked up at the Ferris wheel and saw Clark kissing Chloe.

"I told him to give her time, Jonathan," said Martha to Jonathan.

"Martha, a man can't stop himself sometimes from kissing the woman he loves" said Jonathan putting his arms around Martha.

Pete sat at a bench licking his ice cream cone and people watching. Pete hadn't told anyone he was back. He had come back to convince Chloe that Clark loved her. Pete looked up at the Ferris wheel in front of him and saw Clark and Chloe making out. Pete thought Finally they get together. Maybe Chloe doesn't need convincing. Pete smiled a bright smile.

Lana sat with Jason people watching and enjoying the fall night. This is nice. Thought Lana.

"Hey Lana isn't that Chloe up there on the Ferris wheel making out with some guy?" asked Jason curiously.

"Yah that's Chloe and she's…"Lana looked closer and saw Chloe was making out with Clark, " making out with Clark" said Lana trying to hide the jealousy in her voice. What the heck? I thought Chloe didn't believe Clark when he told her he loved her. Apparently things change. Not for the better though Thought Lana.

Chloe's hands were in Clark's hair while one of Clark's arms was snaked around her waist while his other hand was in her hair. Clark moved his hand from her hair to the bottom of her blouse and he started to move his hand higher until he was appeal to cup her breast. He cupped her breast. Chloe pulled away.

"Clark don't do this you don't love me. You love Lana not and your just on the rebound" said Chloe.

Clark removed his hand from under her blouse. "That's not true, I love you," said Clark caressing her cheek. If Chloe had been on his lap she would have felt his pants harden up after he cupped her breast.

The ride slowed down "If you don't believe then meet me for coffee at the tomorrow for coffee" said Clark as the ride stopped and they got off.

The next Morning

Chloe sat at the Talon drinking her coffee. He has all those powers and he still manages to be late. Thought Chloe. Just then Clark walks through the doors.

"Hi sorry I'm late, chores" said Clark with a smile.

"Hi. I'm not surprised," said Chloe with a grin.

Clark sat down across from Chloe.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Chloe sipping her coffee.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about something's regarding my feelings for you," said Clark.

"Go ahead" said Chloe, interested to her his jagged side of things.

"After you gave me that kiss in eighth grade I felt really attracted to you, but I was to chicken to ask you out and then you became my best friend and I didn't want to ruin our new found friendship. I only liked one other person at the time, Lana, I focused all my time on her." said Clark.

"Big surprise" said Chloe rolling her eyes.

"Of course after a while it be came a full on obsession, but then after you fell out the window at Lex's mansion my feelings bubbled to the surface. After Pete told me you had a crush on me, I knew it was time to make my move. Then you got together with Justin and I lost hope. During the dance I knew I had always loved you then I heard the tornadoes were coming from the south side of town and I knew I could save Lana if she was in trouble. When I was saving Lana from the tornado all I could think about was you. As you know when I went to my house and I found my Mom she told me that my Dad was missing all I could think about was my Dad and I knew you were save at the school so I didn't worry. When you told me you just wanted to be friends it crushed me," said Clark.

"Clark you didn't seem like you cared about it when I said it," said Chloe.

"Well Chloe I knew the next thing was going to come out of your mouth was a need some rest, so I took that time to get rid of my grief." said Clark.

"A lot of the time when you see me stare a Lana, she really doesn't look like Lana, I picture her as you" said Clark with feeling.

"Really, Clark?" asked Chloe.

"Yes, Chloe, don't you always wonder why I always start day dreaming when your talking" said Clark.

"I guess that makes sense," said Chloe.

"Lana lied to you when she said she caught me making out with someone she didn't know." said Clark.

"Who were you making out with?" asked Chloe.

"You" said Clark.

"Why were you making out with me?" asked Chloe.

"Well when you and Pete were infected by the parasite, Pete slipped me a piece of red kryptonite," said Clark.

"Oh" said Chloe.

"As you know I had a crush on Lana so I made my move. After that Jor-el my biological father threatened me that all of my loved ones would me hurt if I didn't do what he told me, but I didn't listen. Then you yelled at me and it hit me I had made a big mistake. When you stopped me I was going to blow up my ship so I could make my own destiny. I blew up the ship, I didn't know my parents were on their way back to the farm at the time. It killed my mom's baby. My dad gave me a look after learning that the baby hadn't survived. I felt it was all my fault so I went to the Torch and stole your class ring. Has I prepared to leave for Metropolis, Lana came after me and told me that she needed me and that she loved me. I said it back and realized I had just said the biggest lie of my life. Chloe, Why do you think I trusted you not to tell anyone where I was because I knew you wouldn't tell anyone and I wanted to try to regain your friendship? The main reason I broke up with Lana was because I don't love her. I was about to ask you out when you told me you were working for Lionel. I was more mad at myself then you, I'm sorry it didn't seem like It." said Clark.

"I forgive you, Clark," said Chloe.

"When Pete told you he loved you it wasn't his truth it was mine" said Clark.

"How do you know that?" asked Chloe.

"Well when Pete told me a week ago on the phone that he didn't know why he said it I went investigating. I talked to the guy who invented Levitas about it and he told me it's the stage before you start to get headaches" said Clark.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Clark with some hope.

"Yes, I do," said Chloe letting out a sob.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Clark.

"Yes" said Chloe.

Clark stood up and walked around the table and walked over to Chloe. He took her hand and she stood up. Clark moved closer to Chloe. Using his thumb he whipped the tears that were falling from her face. They looked into each other eyes for a moment before Clark leaned down to kiss her. Chloe met him halfway. Clark bit on Chloe's bottom lip and she gave permission by opening her mouth. Chloe taste so good, oh god. Thought Clark. Chloe swiped her tongue along the side of Clark mouth, making Clark groaned out of pleasure. Clark swiped the top of Chloe's mouth with his tongue making Chloe moan in pleasure.

"Ahem" coughed Lana. Clark and Chloe quickly pulled away.

Clark and Chloe both bit their bottom lips so they wouldn't laugh because of the look on Lana's face.

"Guys this is a public place" said Lana.

"We were just going any way," said Chloe trying to hold back from laughing.

Clark and Chloe walked out hand in hand. Once they were both out side the broke into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see the look on her face?" asked Clark.

"I know she's my best friend and every thing, but oh my god" said Chloe with giggle.

"I believe I know what was going through her mind right then," said Clark.

"What?" asked Chloe.

"Well let's just say she was having a flashback to the rush incident" said Clark.

"The what?" asked Chloe.

"The time she caught us making out," said Clark with a smile.

"Oh" said Chloe.

"Chloe never get black streaks again, because I love your hair it's normal color," said Clark.

"Okay" said Chloe with her 1000 watt smile.

"Want to go to the loft?" asked Clark with a wink.

"Sure, Clark" said Chloe.

"Want to run," asked Clark.

"Sure" said Chloe.

Clark picked her up in his arms and sped off.

They were there in under a minute. Clark walked into the barn.

"Hey Clark aren't you going to put me down?" asked Chloe.

"Not just yet" said Clark with devilish smile.

Clark quickly climbed the stairs and the couch came into view. Clark walked the few steps to the couch and set Chloe down. Clark climbed on top of her, he was being careful not to fall on her. He leaned down to kiss her. She met him half way. Their kiss started out soft and tentative. Then they grew more passionate. Clark bit down on Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe opened her mouth Clark slipped his tongue inside her mouth as Chloe did the same with his. Chloe had one of her hands was on the back of his head holding him close. Her other was working it's way up his shirt to his six pack. One of Clark's hands was in her hair. Clark moved his other hand from her arm down to the inside of her thigh rubbing it with his thumb. Chloe tried to get comfortably when she accidentally scooted forward hiking up the mini-skirt she was wearing. She could feel the desire she caused Clark against her leg.

Martha saw Clark out of the window carrying Chloe into the barn and thought he was going to tell Chloe his secret and profess is undying love for her. She gave them an hour before she started walking out of the house into the barn. She climbed the stairs to the loft slowly. She suspected to find Clark and Chloe talking on the couch. What she found was a long a waited make-out session. Martha stood there for a moment opened mouthed. Clark and Chloe were oblivious to Martha's presence; they were so wrapped up in each other.

"Kids" bellowed Martha. Clark and Chloe pulled away from each other and removed their hands from under each other's shirts. Clark quickly climbed off of Chloe and sat up. Chloe sat up and quickly fixed her hair. What disturbed Martha about it most was the fact that Clark had an erection. Both of the teenagers were about as red as a ripe tomato.

"Once you two are fresh faced, come into the house and meet me and Jonathan for a little talk" said Martha turning on her heels and walked down the stairs and out of the barn.

"Oh-oh" said Chloe guessing they were going to get the sex talk from Clark's parents.

"Chloe I don't think were going to have that talk, but you are going to get Jonathan Kent's lecture on keeping my secret." said Clark with a smile.

"Did you not see the look on your mom's face when we pulled apart and you sat up?" asked Chloe.

"Yah I did, I think the fact that you gave me an erection scares her a little bit," said Clark.

"It scares her just alittle," snarked Chloe.

"Just because you gave me an erection doesn't mean I'm ready does it?" asked Clark.

"To your mom it might," said Chloe.

Chloe fixed her hair some more then they walked out of the barn hand in hand.

Clark leaned down and whispered in her ear "You always will be first at everything. You are my first real girlfriend, you gave me my first kiss, and you will be the one to take away my virginity." Chloe blushed. Clark chuckled because she was red. They couple walked in the back door of the farmhouse.

"Hey kids" said Martha who was leaning on the island. Jonathan standing next to her.

"Mom, Dad, Chloe knows" said Clark up front.

"Did you just tell her?" questioned Jonathan.

"No I told her last week when you were still in the hospital," said Clark.

"Well Chloe this is huge responsibility" said Jonathan now facing Chloe.

"Yes I know," said Chloe.

"That's my dad's way of saying welcome to the family" said Clark.

"This might be a dangerous secret to keep. You have to remember not to let this slip because it could reach dangerous ears," said Jonathan.

"Mr.Kent I think I kind of learned that the hard way" said Chloe.

"You're right Chloe you have and I think that is why you are a good person to be told Clark's secret" said Jonathan.

"Thank you Mr.Kent" said Chloe smile.

"Your welcome" said Jonathan.

"I have to go check the west Pasture because I think one of the cows got lose" said Jonathan.

"Do you want some help dad?" asked Clark.

"No I've got it son," said Jonathan.

"Alright dad" said Clark with a grin.

Clark and Chloe walked out of the kitchen as Martha went back to peeling carrots.

As soon as they were out the door Clark wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist and said "Chloe I have a surprise for you!"

Clark put his hands over her eyes and said "Close your eyes and keep them shut, I know you don't like suprises, but your going to keep them shut," said Clark.

"Okay" said Chloe squeezing her eyes shut. Clark picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Clark what are you doing?" asked Chloe laughing.

Clark sped off to Crater Lake. As soon as he arrived, he set Chloe down and told her "Open your eyes!"

"Wow!" said Chloe. In front of her was picnic under a tree.

"I knew you'd like it" whispered Clark in her ear and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When did you have time to set this up?" asked Chloe.

"Well… when I said I was late it was because of this" said Clark with a smile. They walked to the tree and sat down under the tree on the blanket that Clark had laid down earlier. Clark scooted up against the tree and Chloe snuggled into him. They sat there in comfortable silence.

"Clark how'd you know I'd actually believe you when you told me all that stuff?" asked Chloe curiously, looking up at him.

"I didn't know if you would, all I had was hope and the love in my heart" said Clark sincerely.

"Clark that sweet" said Chloe. She leaned up and placed a peak on his lips.

"I'm sorry for everything, Clark," said Chloe thinking back to all the times that she had emotional hurt him.

"Chloe you shouldn't be apologizing I should. You had every right not to believe me when I said I love you. All this time you thought I was in love with Lana when I reality I've all was been in love with you." said Clark.

"I guess I was just scared to admit it to myself and I'm sorry for that" said Clark before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Clark pulled away and rested his chin on the top of her head.

They both knew they had bright future together.

The End


End file.
